Ikiru: To Live
by sophomoric genius
Summary: *chap 7 up!*He's an MVP-turned-gangster-turned-three-point-shooter-turned-college student. She's a track and field runner who ran away from home. What do they have in common? Anzai-sensei. Erm, yeah. ^^; Please R&R!!
1. A Ball in the Face

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and all of its original characters is not mine. This fic, including all the other characters not mentioned in the original TV/manga series, is mine though. Hope you like it! ^_^

Short Author's Note: Their thoughts are in _italics_. Enjoy!

****

Ikiru: To Live

By sophomoric genius

Chapter One

He stepped out of the stuffy shuttle train and onto the familiar platform. People of all ages were hurriedly passing him, others even giving him a dirty look for standing in their way. He adjusted the strap of his backpack before picking up the suitcase next to him. With a deep breath, Mitsui started to make his way towards the exit. 

Once out on the streets, he set his luggage down on the pavement, followed by the backpack. He stretched for a moment, rubbing his muscles, which were stiff from all that standing and bustling about in the jam-packed train. He took in the familiar sight of residential homes, shops and business centers. 

__

Finally, two whole months of nothing but the old, non-hectic peaceful days in Kanagawa… Mitsui closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh, sweet scent of summer, a quiet smile in his face. When he opened his eyes, he noticed someone running straight in his direction. 

"Hey!" He tried to step away but it didn't do any good. The girl wasn't exactly looking at where she was headed and didn't notice Mitsui's backpack on the ground. Her left foot got caught with the strap and she went flying anyway. 

Mitsui's hand quickly reached for her arm and steadied her. "You alright?"

"Uh, yeah, thanks," she replied, dusting her pants. She shot the backpack a dark look. "What kind of idiot would leave his bag right in the middle of the sidewalk anyway?"

Mitsui froze. A wave of annoyance came over him and it showed plainly in his face. "Well if your eyes weren't wandering elsewhere while you were running, you could've easily dodged it."

She noticed the sudden change of his tone and decided this wasn't the time to gather enemies. "Truce," she sighed. She looked up to him with a sheepish smile. "I wasn't looking and I'm sorry. It's just that I'm kind of in a hurry." 

"Fine, whatever," Mitsui told her shaking his head. He noticed the huge hiking backpack strapped on her back. "Just watch where you're going this time."

The girl, who had started walking away, turned back. "Hey, you don't, by any chance, know where Shohoku High is, do you?"

Mitsui raised an eyebrow. "You were running without the least bit idea where you're going."

Now it was her time to be annoyed. "Hey, I said I was sorry, didn't I? If you don't want to tell me where it is, fine. I'll just go look for it myself." She started marching away.

Mitsui's irritation turned to amusement as he watched her stomp away with her large, bulky backpack covering half of her retreating back. She looked quite comical. 

"Just go straight and when you see the traffic light, turn left. Keep on going straight and you'll see the school," Mitsui instructed. 

She turned around. "Straight. Left at traffic light. Straight again," she nodded at the end of each sentence. She grinned. "Thanks!"

"Sure," Mitsui picked up his own bags and returned the smile.

Then he frowned. _With that thing on her back, she should've fallen flat on her face when she stumbled…but only her knee touched the ground…that girl's got a pretty good a balance…_ He started walking the opposite direction, which leads him back to his house.

***

"I'm home!" he announced when he opened their front door with his key. He sighed. He knew no one was home. He closed the door and pocketed his keys. "Such a warm welcome," he muttered as he dived on the couch. 

Actually, he didn't really mind that nobody's there. He knew his father was still in his office and his mother is probably out doing the groceries. His younger brother wouldn't be due from Junior High for an hour. 

__

Looks like I have the whole house to myself…ah…the sound of summer vacation…no ridiculously thick books, no boring professors, no impossible projects, no noisy roommates…yeah, just the golden sound of silence… He sat up. "I'm sick of it already!" 

He stood up and carried all his bags to his room, knowing his mother would lecture him for the rest of the evening if he left them in the living room. Then he rushed back down to the kitchen, gulped down some orange juice and scribbled something on the note pad. 

When he was in high school, he didn't leave notes for his mother and would usually come home late, sometimes even badly bruised. His mom would nag and nag but his father would simply turn around and ignore him, knowing no amount of beating or nagging would do a single thing. During those days, Mitsui Takashi knew no one named Mitsui Hisashi. But on his senior year, his love for basketball and the encouraging words of a certain jovial coach brought him back to the ex-MVP he once was. 

__

And the family was whole again, yadda yadda. A small smile was playing on his lips nonetheless. He posted the note on the small bulletin board in their kitchen.

'I'm home. Went out. Be back soon.'

"All this silence is making me dwell on the past and it's killing me," Mitsui muttered as he slipped on his basketball shoes. He locked the door behind him and headed for his old school. "I need to hear some rubber shoes squeaking and some balls bouncing."

***

"Mitsui!" Miyagi called out when he noticed him. "What are you doing here?"

The group of sweaty boys stopped running around and turned to see the newcomer. Mitsui just smiled and nodded his greeting. He stepped inside the gym and looked at his old teammates. He closed the door behind him and walked toward the sidelines.

"Oi, Mitchy! Don't tell me you still cut classes in college!" one of the tallest boys, the one with bright red hair, gave him a shrewd grin.

"Baka yo!" Mitsui scoffed. "I can see you haven't changed a bit, Sakuragi. For your information, it's already our summer vacation."

Sakuragi was about to reply when Miyagi cut him short. "Let's finish this game first before having a five-minute break. Iku, iku!" He clapped his hands the way Akagi used to. "Hands up, Yasuda! Shiozaki, tighten your defense! Use some footwork!"

"Well, looks like Shorty's the Big Man now, eh?" Mitsui commented as he sat down next to Ayako. 

The manageress grinned. "You'd think he's the type who couldn't handle this team very well. But he's actually doing great. He's almost as strict as Akagi-sempai used to be."

Mitsui just smiled and watched them practice. A guy he didn't know, probably a freshman, was dribbling the ball. He was about to run ahead when Sakuragi tapped the ball forcefully away, sending it flying out of the boundary line and towards the gym doors.

Mitsui was about to remark about Sakuragi's skills when suddenly the doors slid open. There was a split-second silence before the ball made straight contact on the person's face. 

"WAA--" 

They heard a broken scream, then a person falling down, then a mingle of muttered curses and the bouncing of the ball. 

"Shimatta!" Miyagi rushed to see what happened. Mitsui was right behind him. Soon, the whole team was gathered around the door, straining to see who the casualty was.

It turned out to be a girl.

"Ow, dammit…" she grumbled, trying to sit up. Her right hand was massaging her forehead, where the ball hit her, no doubt, while her left was rubbing her sore back.

"Are you okay?" Miyagi asked her, helping her stand. She nodded.

"We're so sorry." Ayako was supporting her on her other side. "Are you sure you're alright? Do you want to go to the nurse's office?"

"No, no, I'm fine…" she mumbled. "Just a bit dizzy…" The girl took her hand away from her face to dust off her back. 

Mitsui recognized her as the girl who stumbled on his bag earlier. 

"Okay, five minute break!" Miyagi announced as they helped the girl inside the gym. 

"Sakuragi, get me some ice," Ayako ordered once the girl was settled down. 

"Eh? Why me?" the redhead complained.

"Just do it!" the manageress snapped.

"No, no, it's okay," the girl told them. "Really. I'm fine. See?" She stood up and waved her arms. Having made her point, she quickly sank back to seat again.

"You're not studying here, are you?" asked Ayako, handing the girl a cold drink.

She took it gratefully and drank a few gulps before answering. "No. I was looking for Anzai-sensei."

"He's not here," Mitsui finally spoke up. He noted the absence of his beloved coach the moment he stepped inside. 

The girl looked at him dejectedly. "Oh." Then a sparkle of recognition filled her dark green eyes. "Hey, you're the one earlier, right? The bag guy."

"Yeah," Mitsui smiled at the memory of the girl's ridiculous predicaments. First the bag incident, now the ball accident. _Talk about bad luck._ "So we meet again. By the way my name's Mitsui Hisashi, not bag guy."

Observing the friendlier atmosphere of Mitsui now, the girl laughed. "Sorry. I'm Ikeda Sora." She stood up and bowed politely. "Yoroshiku."

"I'm Miyagi Ryota, and that's Aya-chan, Sakuragi, Rukawa…" Miyagi started pointing out his members. 

"Er…hi…" She gave them a small wave. She tried to keep up with Miyagi's introduction but she was putting the right names in the wrong faces, and ended up remembering none but the first couple of persons.

"So, why were you looking for Anzai-sensei?" Mitsui asked her.

Before she could reply, a short, fat man came through the door. "Oh, Sora-chan! What are you doing here?"

The green-eyed, dark-haired girl turned around. She was instantly frozen. Her mouth opened and closed, in an obvious effort to speak but no words came out. 

Anzai-sensei just smiled wider. "I've changed, Sora-chan." 

It was as if he read her mind. Her eyes widened for a second before leaving the calm, chubby face and traveling on the shiny floor. She could feel the rush of warmth to her cheeks and ears. She knew it was rude, but she couldn't take her eyes off when she saw him. _To say that he's changed is an understatement. He's morphed into a totally different person! What happened to the old terror that used the scare the hell out of me?_

"Su--sumimasen," Sora whispered, sneaking a glance back up. "Oji-san." 

__

Oji-san? Mitsui looked at one figure to the other. _Well, I'll be…I couldn't have guessed it…they have nothing in common, at least at first sight._

"Iie." 

His voice was soft and gentle. She never imagined the stern, harsh tone he used before could ever change. But then again, it **had** been twelve years since she last saw him. Expecting to find the cold, surly coach to be colder and surlier, she had prepared herself for anything. Anything but this.

Anzai-sensei motioned for Miyagi to continue the practice with a nod. The captain understood the signal and blew his whistle. 

"Iku, iku! Let's continue this practice! Get your lazy butts over here right now!"

"Hai!"

Sora still couldn't bring herself to look at her grandfather. She noticed a faint shadow fall upon her, but her eyes remained glued on the gym floor. A warm hand rested lightly on her shoulder. Finally, she brought her deep green orbs to meet his baby blue ones. 

"Welcome back home, child," he told her, his face full of warmth and tenderness. 

Tears formed at the corner of her eyes at the sound of his words, but she kept it back. Her heart felt like it was about to burst.

__

Nobody has ever greeted me with kindness in such a long time…I can't believe I'm hearing it from the person I least expected it to come from…and the one person I desperately wanted to hear it from doesn't even know where I am right now…

It came over her like a flash. She closed her eyes. In one sudden movement, she wrapped her arms around his plump neck and simply held on. Tightly. She felt his hands pat her back lightly. 

"O ho ho ho! I've missed you too, granddaughter."

************************************************

****

Author's Notes: As the title suggests, the Japanese word _Ikiru_ means 'to live.' So, what do you think? I really want to know if this fic is worth the time - yours and mine. I'm still experimenting on my writing and your reviews would mean a great lot of deal to me. Creative criticism is very much welcome too. Thanks for reading and please review!! ^_^


	2. Early Morning Jog

****

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and all of its original characters is copyright Inoue Takehiko. This fic, including all the other characters not mentioned in the original TV/manga series, is mine though. Hope you like it! ^_^

****

Short Author's Note: Mitsui x OC. Their thoughts are in _italics_. Enjoy!

****

Ikiru: To Live

By sophomoric genius

Chapter Two 

His eyes involuntarily opened. His vision was a complete haze. He blinked sleepily. Once. Twice. With a wide yawn, he rolled over to his back and glanced at the clock on his nightstand. 

__

Five before six. He groaned. It was around this time when his roommate would open the desk light and study. It never failed to wake Mitsui up. _I can't believe Kurosawa's study habits followed me all the way here!_

He lay still on his bed for a few minutes before deciding to get up. After stopping in the bathroom to do his business, Mitsui headed back to his room. He stretched lazily while walking to his still-unpacked bags. He started to rummage in them for his favorite jogging shorts. Since he was wide awake anyway, he decided to do what he normally does at this time back at his university campus. Not finding the said item, he moved from his backpack to his suitcase, strewing his clothes and other stuff all over his room. Once he found it, he put it on not even bothering to check if it was clean or not. He plucked up a navy blue sleeveless shirt off the floor and pulled it over his head. Then he scouted for some clean socks in his closet, grabbed his discman and made his way down the stairs.

His mom was already in the kitchen. "Ohayo. You're up early."

"Aa," he replied taking a slice of bread from the counter and stuffed it in his mouth. "Jogging."

"Oh, wait for a moment, I'll get your water bottle."

Mitsui finished his bread and reached for an apple. His mom handed him his drink and he headed to the front door. Biting the apple, he placed the bottle down to put on his socks and shoes.

"So, what are you planning to do today?" his mom asked from the kitchen.

Having done with his left foot, his right hand took the apple from his mouth. "We have basketball practice at the University this afternoon," he said chewing. He bit the apple again and started on his right foot.

"But it's summer vacation!" his mother protested. 

Mitsui finished tying his shoes before answering. "There's a Summer Cup. I'm not required to attend since I didn't take an advance summer class but I'm coming anyway." He started his basic stretching exercise. 

"You mean you're commuting from here to the University every week?" 

"Thrice a week. Practice days are MWF."

"You know, Hisashi, maybe you should consider getting a car," a male voice joined their conversation.

Mitsui grinned slyly. "Thanks, 'to-san," he said. "And it's not even my birthday."

His father's snort was heard all the way to the front door. "I'll be damned if you're getting it from me. Do you have any idea how much a college education costs these days? Earn it with your own money, kid."

"Then maybe I'll just drop out of college," Mitsui told him, finishing his warm-ups. 

"Don't you even think about it, Mitsui Hisashi!" his mother went out of the kitchen to confront him. "Don't even think about slinking back into your old ways--" she was waving the mitten she held.

"Just kidding, 'ka-san," he told her as he went out of their house. "Just kidding."

He started jogging. 

The wind was cool and refreshing as it ran its gossamer fingers through Mitsui's uncombed, short-cropped hair. The sky was a pearly pink with the first rays of the morning sun creeping in the horizon. He decided to run around the entire neighborhood three times before heading back home. He saw a white cat with orange marks around its eyes jump smoothly up a branch of a Sakura tree. Other than that, nothing stirred. Not a single person was in sight. 

He looked casually around. It was so different from his old village. First off, the houses here were bigger and more neatly kept. Second, if he were to go jogging there at this hour, he was sure to meet other people on the street. Mostly men in their tattered bicycles, hunting for junks and discarded materials they could sell to the local junkshop. Sometimes, there were bodies littering the street. Some of them were dead drunk, others, simply dead. It wasn't really a seedy place but it was no average residential area either.

They didn't really live there from the start, Mitsui recalled. They used to live in a village pretty much like where they were living now when he was in Elementary School. It was only in the later part of his Junior High years when his father lost his job and they were forced to go there. He was at the peak of his basketball days then and not even the sudden financial crisis could extinguish his passion for the game. It was only when he had his accident that first year in High School that he took notice of their current state. He took into depression, hating himself for not making the cut in the Shohoku basketball team. Hating his father for loosing his job. Hating his mother for crying at night. Hating his younger brother for complaining too much. 

Then he met Tetsuo. He was the one who taught Mitsui the way of the streets. 

A soft smile formed on his lips when he finally stopped to catch his breath. _I wonder where Tetsuo is right now._ He took a swig on his water bottle, careful not to drink too much. His shirt was drenched with sweat. He looked back, noticing he was halfway through his exercise. He also saw some people coming out. Some were tending their gardens while others were merely basking in the morning sun. 

__

Even with my headphones blaring I still can't get these memories out of my head! He sighed, continuing his jog. _I didn't want to think about school but I didn't want to think about my past either. What's the matter with me? Why can't I think of anything else? _

__

Because you don't have a life. A voice in his head answered his thoughts. 

Mitsui scoffed while running. _Pathetic. I'm so pathetic. I don't even have a girlfriend. I'm not that bad looking, am I? I'm certainly not like Akagi._ Mitsui couldn't help chuckling as he recalled the way Sakuragi used to call their captain 'Gori.' _Well, there's this chick in my Society and Culture class…what's her name again? Miyumi? Miyuki? Mizumi? Argh, nevermind! If it'll happen, it'll happen. _

His thoughts wandered to his basketball team in the University. _I wonder if Fujiyama-sensei would finally place me in the first five. I'm a sophomore now anyway. Well, this coming year at least. I'm tired of waiting in the bench just because I'm a freshman. Ikegami's getting impatient too. It's not fair. How come Hanagata gets to sub in the first half when the rest of us freshies have to wait for the last? Well, at least Akagi's a bench warmer too. Hey, he's in the same school with Kogure, right? I wonder how they're doing. I barely got the chance to chat with Akagi during the games but I've never heard from Kogure. Akagi said he decided to stop playing basketball to concentrate on his studies. _

Mitsui was now in the community park. He sat down on one of swings and gulped down the rest of his water. He let his breath slow down to its normal pace before looking aimlessly around. He spotted a figure sprawled on the grass. He suddenly remembered how they used to beat people up and leave them unconscious on the ground during his gangster days.

He frowned. _Nah, this area's so free of that crap…right?_ When the person didn't move, Mitsui stood and walked over. His frown deepened when his brain placed a name on the familiar face.

__

Sora? 

************************

****

Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter's a bit dull and short. I decided to give a brief history of Mitsui's life, before and after SD. I'll try make it up to you guys by posting the next chap as soon as I can, okay? ^_^ 

****

Jen: Yep, Mitsui's definitely my lead character in this fic. Hopefully, he won't be too OOC. Truth is, I like everybody from SD, even Akagi and Uozumi. But aside from the usual favorites: Rukawa, Mitsui and Sendoh, I really like Fujima and Jin. Thanks for asking!

****

Sey Lee: Thanks. Did you read my review on your 'Fairytale Chronicles?'

****

Artemis Obscure: Yes, in my fic, Anzai-sensei has a granddaughter. Not much of her in this chap, though, but she'll be in the next. I have no intention of making her a Mary Sue-ish OC and I really hope you'd like her. 

****

Imaginator: Thank you! And here's more. Although it is rather short… ^_^ Hope you like it! Next chap will be out soon!

Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review! Constructive criticism please!


	3. Lost

****

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and all of its original characters is copyright Inoue Takehiko. This fic, including all the other characters not mentioned in the original TV/manga series, is mine though. Hope you like it! ^_^

****

Short Author's Note: Mitsui x OC. Their thoughts are in _italics_. Enjoy!

****

Ikiru: To Live

By sophomoric genius

Chapter Three

__

Sora? 

He looked down on the girl's smiling face. One look at her drenched light green shirt told him she had been running too. The sleeves of her over-sized shirt were pushed back to reveal her arms, which were spread out on the grass as if she was comfortably lying in her own bed. Strands of her black hair were plastered on her forehead. Her eyes were closed lightly. 

She never once struck Mitsui as beautiful. In fact, she looked ordinary, with her eyes a bit droopy, her lips a little too full. Plus, with her enormous backpack and uncanny accidents yesterday, he actually thought her weird. Well, at least before he knew that she was Anzai-sensei's granddaughter. Now, he still thinks her weird but somewhat with a bit more respect. 

__

She's different from the girl I met yesterday, though. He was still staring down at her. _She looks the same but it's as if her… aura changed._

All of a sudden, her eyes opened. Mitsui caught himself and turned his gaze somewhere else, blushing lightly.

"Er…hi…I saw you lying and…I thought…well…" Mitsui cursed himself mentally for stammering. He looked back at Sora and saw her close her eyes again.

"Anou, are you alright?" he asked.

"Aa." She replied with out the slightest movement from her lips. 

He gazed at her, his face filling with incredulity. "Anou," he started again. "What are you doing?"

"Feeling life."

Mitsui was taken aback by her answer. _What the hell does that mean??_

She sat up. "I've never been able to do this in Tokyo."

"Tokyo, huh." Mitsui's legs were getting tired from standing. He decided to sit on the grass, a few paces behind her. 

"I used to do this all the time here when I was a kid," she continued, more to herself. "I've forgotten how good it feels."

Having no idea what the hell she was talking about, he asked the first thing that came to his mind. "You grew up here?"

She turned to face him, realizing he was still there. "Oh. Uh, yeah. From the time I was born till I was around seven." She looked around. "But it's changed so much now. I can hardly recognize anything." 

Then she laughed quite loudly and he thought he heard a nervous ring to it. Then, as abruptly as it began, the laughter stopped and turned to a sigh. 

Mitsui looked dubiously at her back. _She's REALLY weird._

As if reading his thoughts, Sora turned and looked at him again. He forced a nervous smile. _She couldn't read minds, could she?_

She just stood up and smiled. "I have to get going. Oji-san and oba-chan's probably worried about me now." 

He nodded wordlessly. He watched her look at each street carefully before walking to the widest one, leading to the main avenues. Then she stopped. She looked anxiously at each street again. 

Mitsui burst out laughing. 

She whipped around and faced Mitsui, her green eyes narrowed. "What?" she asked through clenched teeth.

Mitsui cleared his throat, trying to put on a straight face. "Nothing." The corners of his lips were twitching. 

Sora's peaceful countenance just minutes before instantly vanished and was replaced by a burning annoyance, very much like the one yesterday. "I am NOT lost."

"I never said you were," Mitsui returned. He couldn't hide it anymore. Amusement was plastered all over his face. 

Her nostrils were flaring. Her breath came in huffs. "You're absolutely enjoying this, are you?" She turned her back on Mitsui and starting stomping off to the nearest street not caring if it's the right one or not. 

"Hey, wait!" Mitsui called out. He stood up and jogged after her. The girl was pretty fast. She was already almost out of the residential area and was heading to the main streets. Mitsui had to run to keep up with her. "You're going in the wrong direction!"

"I don't care as long as it takes me as far from you as possible," she muttered, increasing her stride. The sidewalk she was on was getting busier. Men and women in business suits were rushing to their offices. The streets were starting to fill with cars. A few more minutes and it's bound to be filled with the usual morning rush hour.

"Anzai-sensei's house is way back there! You're heading to the beach!" He grabbed hold of her arm, trying to stop her. She just flung it away and started to run a little. 

"Then I'm headed in the right direction so I could throw you off the country and feed you to the sharks," was the angry reply.

"Look, I didn't mean to laugh, okay?" Mitsui glanced gratefully at the 'Don't Walk' sign in the intersection in front of them. 

She didn't even slow down. At the intersection, she swiveled swiftly to the left. 

__

What?! Mitsui had to run again to catch up with her. He ran ahead of her and blocked her path. 

"Hey, look. I said I was sorry, okay? Anzai-sensei must be worried about you now. Come on, follow me, I'll take you to his place." Mitsui was starting to get impatient.

"Why would I do that?" Sora retorted. "You could be leading me off a cliff for all I know!"

"There are no cliffs--"

"Fine," she cut him off, nodding. "Five steps ahead of me."

"Huh?"

"Just go!" she urged him, waving her hands as if she was shooing away a dog. "I'll follow behind you."

With a dejected sigh, Mitsui started retracing their steps back to the park. He kept looking over his shoulder to make sure she was right behind him. He just shook his head and threaded his way through the busy street.

Since they were walking in a normal pace again, she decided to look around. Keeping Mitsui's blue shirt in sight, she allowed her eyes to wander around the streets. It was not much unlike Chiyoda district, where she lived. The main difference would have to be the population. The rush hour in Kanagawa is nothing compared to the rush hour in Tokyo, especially in the Shijuku district, where her school, Waseda University, is located. But other than that, and the proud, sky-scraping towers that littered the whole of the Tokyo prefecture, it's pretty much the same. A coffee shop in the corner. A twenty-four-hour convenient store around the block. And side streets. Lots and lots of side streets. 

She sighed and trained her eyes back at the youth leading her. She found him studying her over his shoulder. They were in an intersection, waiting for the light to change. She stepped beside him. 

"What?" she demanded, her brow furrowed. His cool, cobalt eyes made her stomach flutter the tiniest bit and she didn't like it. 

"I suppose it has changed a lot," he looked around him. "I remember that part over there used to be a park where my mom would leave me when she goes to the supermarket."

Sora looked at where Mitsui was pointing. She remembered her own mother giving her an ice cream cone to stop her crying when she hit her head after bouncing off the slide. "Yeah, I remember…"

The 'Walk' sign flashed green and they started walking back to the residential area. She was deeply engrossed in her own thoughts. Mitsui noticed her frown and sigh occasionally, as if having a mental debate. He shrugged. 

"Hey, wait a minute," she finally said, narrowing her eyes at him. "How did you know where oji-san lives?"

"Eh?" He looked at her as if she's the stupidest person in the face of the earth. "He was my coach," he replied matter-of-factly.

"So? I have a coach but I don't know where he lives," she countered.

Mitsui cocked her head. "You have a coach?"

"Oh no, I just call my college dean coach," she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Mitsui frowned. _Why does she have to be so hard?_

"I run," she told him plainly, as if that should explain everything. 

Mitsui just gave her a blank look. 

"Track and Field. You know, that sport where people run to cross the finish line first. Like a race?" she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

He felt his head heating up. "I visited Anzai-sensei a couple of times after he had a heart attack," he told her irritably. He saw his former coach's house. "There. I got you home with out falling from any cliffs. And for your information, I'm not stupid. I know what track and field is. It's just your description of it is so vague, nobody in his right mind would've understood what you were saying." Smoke was practically coming out of his ears.

They were now right in front of the Anzai household. 

"Vague?" she repeated. "What did I say that was vague, huh? If what you claim is true, then you should know that track and field is mainly about running, and that is exactly what I said!"

"O ho ho ho!" The light laugh managed to neutralize the tiny sparks that filled their atmosphere.

"Ohayo, Anzai-sensei," Mitsui greeted, keeping his temper in check.

"Oh, ohayo, Mitsui-san," an old lady came out of the house and smiled at Mitsui. " It's so nice of you to come by. And just in time for breakfast too."

"I just helped Sora find her way back here, Suzumi-'ba-chan," he replied, talking to Anzai's wife but stressing on the word 'help' pointedly. "I probably should be going."

"You should! And I did not ask for your help," Sora fumed. She was about to say more when her grandfather laughed again.

"O ho ho ho!" The double-chinned old man motioned Mitsui inside. "Come in for a while, Mitsui-kun and eat with us. It's been quite a while. Thank you for bringing our Sora-chan back to us."

Mitsui hesitated before finally giving in and stepping inside the small yet cozy home. 

"Sora-chan, why don't you help me with breakfast?" Anzai Suzumi called from the kitchen. 

Sora gave Mitsui one last death stare before coming inside herself. "Hai."

**************************************************************

****

Author's Notes: The next chap, ASAP, as promised. Hope you like this one!

****

Mean Helga Pataki: I guess an OC fic just ain't complete without a flame. *sigh* I doubt if you're still reading this, but I honestly don't think that was fair. I believe you judged my OC too soon. I mean, her name was barely mentioned in the last chap! But, then again, maybe no amount of further chapters could change your mind. Maybe she *is* a 'self-insertion,' as you call it. Hell, maybe the whole fic is just as lame. I just wish you specified what made you think she's a self-insert. Then I could have considered it a constructive criticism and would have been grateful about it. Who knows, maybe this could even change from a 'disgusting work' to something you might consider liking. But then again, I have always been a dreamer.

****

Xabie: Thanks for your review! Am updating! Hope you liked it!

I am asking for your frank opinions and if that means flames, then there's nothing else I could do but accept them. There's a fine line between a constructive criticism and a flame. Both would get me thinking, the first in a creative way, the latter, in a, er, destructive one. I'd prefer the first one, but hey, it's *your* call. So, tell me what you think. Please review!! ^_^


	4. Breakfast at Anzai's

****

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and all of its original characters is copyright Inoue Takehiko. This fic, including all the other characters not mentioned in the original TV/manga series, is mine though. Hope you like it! ^_^

****

Short Author's Note: Mitsui x OC. Their thoughts are in _italics_. Enjoy!

****

Ikiru: To Live

By sophomoric genius

Chapter Four

"Gomen nasai for the trouble Sora-chan may have given you," Anzai-sensei told him when they were settled.

"It's no trouble," he lied between clenched teeth. Mitsui forced a smile. "No trouble at all."

"Glad to hear that. O ho ho ho!"

"So, tell us, how is college?" Mrs. Anzai asked him, handing him his rice bowl.

"Well, so far so good I guess," Mitsui replied. "I've managed to live through the first year. That's a good sign, right?"

The old lady smiled. "Right. I heard you're taking up Education."

Mitsui smiled shrewdly. "Aa. I love school so much, I'm gonna spend the rest of my life in it."

"Oh, the poor, poor children…" remarked Sora as she went inside to join them in the table. She had changed her clothes and was now wearing a red shirt with the words 'Run for your life!' printed across her chest and 'Waseda University' on the back. She made a clicking sound with her tongue.

"I didn't know you like children," Mitsui eyed her icily.

"I don't," she said, placing a golden-brown tempura in her mouth. "But I can't help pitying them. Having you for a teacher…" she left her sentence unfinished, chewing the food with a mocked sad smile.

"Ja, since you think so highly of my course, may I ask what's yours?" Mitsui was gripping his chopsticks hard, but he managed to return the mocked smile.

The smug look on Sora's face was instantly replaced by a serious one. "What?"

"Your course. You ARE in college, aren't you?" It was Mitsui's turn to leer. 

The girl stared at Mitsui's sneering face silently, debating whether she should tell him or not.

"Oh, Sora-chan's taking up Business Administration," Mrs. Anzai answered for her with a smile. The grandparents never had a conversation this entertaining for a long while and were clearly enjoying themselves.

Sora's eyes darted towards her grandmother, mortified. 

"Ah, a business woman," Mitsui cocked his head. 

Considering she couldn't take back what her grandmother already proclaimed, she decided to face his insults with dignity. She raised an eyebrow with out a word, daring him to comment. 

"I think you chose the perfect career. I could almost see you climbing the ranks of a huge company. In fact, I do believe you've adapted the attitude of a CEO quite nicely. But a piece of warning. I don't think CEO's would like their secretaries throwing off airs like they're the boss when in reality they're not."

She just smirked. "Oh, don't worry. I won't be hiring you as my secretary anyway."

"Thanks, but I don't think you'd be the one doing the hiring."

"Would you like another bowl of rice, Mitsui-san?" Mrs. Anzai finally interrupted. She stood up and reached for his bowl.

"Uh, sure, thanks," A satisfied smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. Sora hadn't been able to answer back which makes him the winner of their little game. He decided to ignore the infuriated girl seated in front of him. 

"I heard Shohoku got in the Inter-High again this year, Anzai-sensei," he turned to the silent coach who was thoughtfully sipping his tea. 

"Ah, yes. Miyagi-kun's trying his best to train them. We have some new members with good potentials. Sakuragi-kun's improved a lot too. I think it's going to be interesting to see them play. O ho ho ho!"

"I might stop by and watch them sometimes. It's our summer vacation and I don't exactly have much to do."

"That's great. You could play with them just like the old times, right, dear?" Mrs. Anzai turned to her husband for approval.

"As long as it's okay with everybody. You're always welcome in Shohoku, Mitsui-kun." the old man smiled warmly at the boy.

"Thanks, Anzai-sensei." Mitsui returned the smile. Then he noticed the clock hanging on one of the walls. It read eight twenty-five. "I really should get going." He stood up. "Thanks for the meal, Suzumi-'ba-chan. It was delicious."

"You know you don't have to call me oba-chan, Mitsui-san," Mrs. Anzai stood up to walk him to the door. "It makes me sound so old."

"You ARE old, 'ba-chan," mumbled Sora who was still sullen.

"Ja, Anzai-sensei!" Mitsui called for the last time before walking out of the door. 

Sora suddenly gasped. "Oh no. I forgot!" With a hurried 'Sumimasen!' she dashed out of the kitchen and ran after Mitsui.

"Wait!" she cried when she saw him walking. He stopped and turned around, a bemused look in his face. "I need to ask you a question." 

Mitsui raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Shoot."

She walked up to him and took a deep breath. "Please understand that this is very hard for me but I don't exactly have a choice so I'm gonna do it anyway."

Mitsui folded his arms across his chest and nodded.

"Will you be my tour guide?"

************************************************************

****

Author's Notes: I don't know the name of Anzai-sensei's wife so I just gave her one. Did the great Takehiko-sama name her anyway? ^^; This chap's rather short and kind of lame, I know. Hopefully, it wouldn't stop you from reading and reviewing though. ^_^ I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can, okay?

****

Xabie: A really huge thank you! You have no idea how much your review meant to me. Thanks a lot!

****

Artemis Obscure: Thanks! You said she's feisty, but I'd say she's quite…unpredictable. But more of that in the next chapters! *hint, hint* ^_^

****

Mean Helga Pataki: Your review on chapter 2 was my first flame so needless to say, I got a bit carried away. But I think I'm getting the hang of this. It's a free world and you're free to say whatever you want to say, as I'm also free to do whatever I want to do. Right?

****

kka: Thanks. Hope you're still reading this!

Like it? Hate it? Tell me about it. Review please! :)


	5. Tour Guide

****

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and all of its original characters is copyright Inoue Takehiko. This fic, including all the other characters not mentioned in the original TV/manga series, is mine though. Hope you like it! ^_^

****

Short Author's Note: Mitsui x OC. Their thoughts are in _italics_. Enjoy!

****

Conversion: 100 Yen = 0.85 U.S. Dollars. (As of 30 May, 2003. From 1-Click Currency Conversion website.)

****

Ikiru: To Live

By sophomoric genius

Chapter Five

"What??" Mitsui cried. He looked at her skeptically.

"What, are you deaf too?" she sighed and folded her hands across her chest, looking at him like he was the stupidest man on the planet. "I asked you if you wanted to be my tour guide."

__

Okay, that's it! Mitsui's temper finally snapped. He turned swiftly around and started walking briskly, totally ignoring the girl.

Sora threw her head back and groaned. She ran after Mitsui, trying to stand in his way. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry, okay? Just please be my tour guide? I swear I won't call you idiot or deaf again. It's just that I want to go around and see the places I used to go to when I was a kid but as you saw earlier, I couldn't go ten steps with out getting lost and I don't want to bother oji-san and oba-chan since they've been very kind to me and so I really, really need your help. Please? I know you don't have anything else to do since it's your summer vacation and this is better than staying cooped up in your house doing nothing. Please? Please? Look, I'll even pay you…"

Mitsui ignored her pleas and tried to sidestep her but she was hard to shake off. At the word 'pay' though, Mitsui stopped moving and looked warily at her. 

Sora smiled innocently. "That's right. I'll pay you. Seven thousand Yen ($59.33) a day." She folded her hands in a pleading gesture and cooed. "Please? Please, please, please? I promise I'll behave. Please?"

Mitsui recalled his father's suggestion of buying a car that morning. It wasn't a new idea to him. Truth was, he had been saving most of his money to buy either a motorcycle or a car. With this new income, and perhaps a little additional from his dad, he could have a brand-new ride before the opening of the school year. Once his father finds out that he's actually earning his own cash for the car, even if it's only a few bucks, Mitsui was certain the respected lawyer would quit being so stingy and could go as far as lending him the rest of the he money needed.

But he won't give in that easily. "Twelve thousand ($101.72). Cash."

Sora's eyes narrowed. "Ten thousand ($84.76). Final offer."

Mitsui pretended to think it over then slowly shook his head.

"Oh, come on!" Sora exclaimed. "All you have to do is bring me to this place and that and you'll have ten thousand bucks in your pocket at the end of the day! Please?"

Mitsui started walking away. "I'll have to tolerate your tongue for a whole day. That alone is worth ten thousand yen."

"What the hell does that mean?!" Sora's left eye twitched, shooting daggers at Mitsui's back. _What am I doing? I don't need HIM! I can get around myself. I'll just have to get a map…or something…_ She slumped her shoulders and hung her head low in defeat. _I'm not good with maps either…I have to do this._

"Okay, okay! Eleven ($93.24)!" Sora called out desperately.

The dark-haired boy turned to face her. "I have basketball practice in the afternoons of MWF."

"Then we'll do it TTh. It's perfect. Please?" she smiled at him demurely. "Please?"

He grinned. "You've got yourself a deal." He held out his hand. "Eleven."

Sora sighed and grinned back. "Deal." She shook his hand. "So when do we start, Mr. Tour Guide?"

Mitsui couldn't believe her sudden transformation. Just minutes earlier, she was practically dying to cut his throat, and now she's beaming at him like he's her new best friend.

"Next week. Tuesday. We'll meet at the community park." He started wondering if this was a good idea or not. _Well, I'll try it for one day. If it doesn't work out, then I'll still have six-fifty yen._

"Er…I don't exactly know how to get there…" she grinned sheepishly.

"Right. Okay, then I'll pick you up here."

"Okay. Tuesday then," she waved as she ran back to Anzai-sensei's house.

He watched her disappear inside before continuing his walk home. 

__

Tour guide, huh.

***

"What was that all about, Sora-chan?" her grandmother inquired once she was back. Anzai-sensei was upstairs, getting ready to go to Shohoku High.

"I just asked him to take me sight-seeing," Sora replied, helping Mrs. Anzai clean up. "I am a tourist after all."

"A renegade tourist." The old lady stopped washing the bowls and watched her granddaughter carefully. "You know we still do not approve of your running away from your father. I know he's been neglecting you a lot lately but--"

"A lot? He didn't even come in my graduation, 'ba-chan!" Sora exclaimed, shaking her head. "Besides, it's not like I really ran away. I'm on vacation. It's summer. It's only natural for me to visit my relatives on summer vacations, right?"

"But he doesn't know you're here," Mrs. Anzai reminded her gently.

"No, but its not like he cares either. He probably hadn't even noticed I'm gone. If he really wants me back, he should've been searching for me by now. No, oba-chan. I'm nothing to him anymore." She turned to face her grandmother. "I'm sorry if I dropped in unexpectedly on you after twelve years, but it's only for a couple of months and after that maybe I'll go back home." She lowered her gaze. "Maybe."

"Sora-chan," her grandmother smiled ruefully. "You know we're very glad to have you here with us. We've missed you. But I'm worried about you and your father. Why don't you call him at least? You really need to settle this, you know."

"I know, I know," she sighed, sinking back in a chair. "And I will, oba-chan. Just not now. I only want to enjoy my summer break and I can't do that in Tokyo. I just want to forget all my problems even for just a couple of months, you know? I need time to breathe too. Please just let me enjoy my vacation?" she looked imploringly at the aged woman.

"Alright, Sora-chan," Mrs. Anzai walked over and patted her arm. "Alright. We want you to enjoy your visit here too." She smiled brightly. "So, you've snagged yourself a handsome guide. Where do you want to go first?"

Sora smiled gratefully back. She didn't exactly tell them the whole story, and it made her feel guilty. _But I've given them enough trouble already. Besides, I don't want them to worry so much. _She pushed her thoughts aside. _No, I'm here on a vacation to live my life to the fullest. And that's exactly what I'm going to do. _

"That's easy," she answered. "To the cemetery." 

*********************************************************

****

Author's Notes: Another short and lame chap. ^^; The next one is a bit longer and would hopefully give you more insight about the OC. The story is a bit slow but I have some interesting ideas I might incorporate in the following chappies. Please bear with me, ne? T_T 

****

Artemis*Obscure: Thanks! And here's the next chap! There's another one coming too! Soon! :)

****

akira-akisame: Was that a good peculiar or a bad peculiar? ^^ Maa, I guess I *am* trying to make her…er…strange, so I think your description befits her perfectly. ^_^ Thanks so much for your review, it really cheered me up. Hope you'll continue reading! C",)

Tell me what you think. Review please!


	6. Tour Day Number One

****

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and all of its original characters is copyright Inoue Takehiko. This fic, including all the other characters not mentioned in the original TV/manga series, is mine though. Hope you like it! ^_^

****

Short Author's Note: Mitsui x OC. Their thoughts are in _italics_. Enjoy!

****

Ikiru: To Live

By sophomoric genius

Chapter Six

"The cemetery?!" Mitsui exclaimed. 

It was nine o'clock in the morning when the two waved goodbye to the Anzais and headed to the subway. Mitsui basically had an idea on where he could take her. But all of those places bluntly spelled b-o-r-i-n-g so he decided to ask Sora where she wanted to go, hoping she could give him a place he might have overlooked. Her response was clearly not what he had expected.

"I know I promised not to call you deaf but you're making it really hard, you know," she smiled good-naturedly. She woke up in high spirits and decided right away to keep it throughout the day. "Yes, the cemetery. I hope you know where it is or we'll both be in trouble. Hm, come to think of it, maybe we should stop by a flower shop first. Do you know some good flower shops around here?"

"Why would you want to go to the cemetery?" Mitsui looked at her like she suddenly grew tree branches out of her nose and ears.

She just shrugged and said, "I want to visit my mom."

Mitsui stopped and averted his eyes uneasily. "Oh. I'm sorry."

The emerald-eyed girl continued walking. "It's okay. She died when I was seven. I tried to pay her a visit the moment I stepped off the subway but I didn't know how to get there and ended up almost getting run over by a truck." She gave Mitsui a sheepish grin. Then she brightened. "There's a flower shop. I wonder if they have sunflowers. They're my mom's favorite."

Once she'd bought the flowers--three long-stemmed sunflowers tied with a light blue ribbon--she turned to him with an inquiring look. "Well?"

"Well what?" Mitsui returned the question.

She sighed patiently. "Do you know the way to the cemetery?"

He nodded.

"Then let's go." She started walking back to the steps leading down to the subway.

"Wait," he impulsively grabbed her hand to hold her back. "We're not taking the train. It's not that far from here. We could take the bus."

Sora nodded innocently. She pointed a finger behind Mitsui. "Do you mean that bus?"

Mitsui turned around to see a woman disappear with the 'swoosh' of the bus door. "Yeah. Come on, we can still catch it!" He was about to grab her hand again, only to find out he was still holding it. Mitsui started to run, pulling the raven-haired girl along.

The bus started moving. In a flash, he saw Sora step beside him only to move forward again, passing him in an instant. He lost his grip on her arm and brought himself to a halt. He stared open mouthed at his companion who was by now beside the door, yelling and waving her hand that still clasped the flowers. 

When the bus finally noticed her and stopped, she waved him over. "What are you standing like a statue there for, Mitsui? Come on!"

The boy just shook his head in disbelief and followed her inside the bus. "You **do** run," Mitsui mumbled as he slid in the seat next to her. 

She just gave her a wry smile. "What? You didn't think I was lying, did you?" Then she turned her attention to the windows. "Ooh, sugoi!" she gushed, pushing her palms on the glass, her eyes wide like saucers.

Mitsui looked around him uneasily. People were staring at them. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

Sora was evidently oblivious to everything else but the scenery passing by. "Now this is more like the Kanagawa I knew." 

There were wide fields with very few houses along the road. They were on the outskirts of the city, leaving the busy suburban streets behind. On their far left, the shimmering blue sea reflected the golden sun.

Mitsui, who had lived all his life in Kanagawa and is seeing nothing out of the ordinary, looked suspiciously at the girl. She had a far away look in her eyes and a dreamy smile on her lips. Her cheeks were tinted the slightest shade of pink. 

__

She looks like a little girl on her first bus ride. Is this what Tokyo does to people? He scratched the back of his head, his lips curving to a small smile.

***

They were now standing at the gate of the old graveyard. Mitsui knew it had been there for ages but it was so neat and well kept that he wondered whether this was some sort of a brand new wing to the old cemetery or something. 

He stepped inside and looked back to his companion. "Well, are you coming in or are you content to just gape out there?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." 

Her response was like an afterthought. She hesitated a little before finally making her way around the maze of tombstones and epitaphs. Funny, she had been here only once before, during the burial, yet somehow, she could remember exactly where her mother was buried. She stopped directly in front of a marble slab marked 'Ikeda Kaoru.'

Mitsui stopped behind her. He watched her fall softly on her knees and run her fingers on the smooth headstone. 

"I've forgotten…" 

It was barely audible and perhaps she didn't mean to say it aloud, but he heard her. Even with her back on him, Mitsui knew her eyes were feasibly welling with tears. And he was not particularly good with emotions. Especially those that involved teardrops, hiccups and lots of incoherent words. 

"I miss you…so much…" Sora placed the flowers gently down on the cold marble tablet. Its cheerful, vibrant color was a great contrast to the dismal, lonely grave. 

Mitsui expected to hear the sound of a tear coming in contact with the tombstone. It was inevitable, right? But there was nothing. Nothing but the eerie silence of death all around them. Sora was just kneeling there, her hands clasped together in a prayer, her eyes closed. No tears. At least on the outside. He nervously shuffled his feet.

Noticing Mitsui's discomfort, Sora tried to finish up quickly, vowing silently to return as soon as she could. She slowly went back on her feet. "My father wanted to give her the best funeral. But we were so poor then, we hardly had three square meals a day." She glanced at Mitsui, her green eyes glassy, before heading back to the entrance. "But 'to-san didn't care. He spent almost everything they've saved even before they were married. He told me that the least he could for my mom was provide her a comfortable resting place."

Mitsui remained quiet, not knowing what to say. She stopped at the cemetery gate, took a deep breath and grinned. A bit of her earlier spirit was now coming back.

"So, where to now, Mr. Tour Guide? You've got the whole of me all in your hands." She made a face. "Okay, that sounds gross."

The boy chuckled. "You bet."

Sora just rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

"There's a shrine not far from here," he told her, remembering that the places he had in mind for this sight-seeing trip were composed primarily of shrines, temples and museums. Boring, boring and, oh, that's right, boring! "And the bus back to the city isn't due for another fifteen minutes," he added with a sigh.

"Beats sitting around here waiting, right?" she shrugged. "Which way? I'll race you!"

"That way," Mitsui pointed to his left and started making his way to the bus stop. "And don't bother. I'm not coming."

"Why not?" she asked curiously, following him to the waiting shed. "You're supposed to _guide_ me, remember? What if I get lost again?"

He sat down on one of the benches and folded his arms. "It's a straight road. You're not gonna get lost."

Mitsui was treating her like a juvenile kid and it was starting to get to her nerves. "I don't trust you. You're no doubt planning on leaving me stranded here, right? Well, it's not gonna happen. I'm not letting you off my sight."

"Fine." The tall boy shrugged. Somehow, he found her threats were quite amusing.

"Fine." She repeated in a harder tone, sitting angrily beside him. 

A minute of pure silence passed. Sora couldn't bear it anymore. 

"So, where are you taking me next?" the emerald-eyed girl started. 

"Another shrine."

"I don't want to see shrines. I've seen a lot of shrines in Tokyo."

"Temple then."

"There are also temples in Tokyo."

"Fine. I'll take you to the museum."

"Musuem?!" she gaped at him, her mouth hanging open. "I'm paying you eleven thousand bucks to bore me to death?!"

"This is Kanagawa, not Tokyo!" he returned evenly. "There's nothing much to see around here. Where else do you expect me to take you?"

Sora thought for a moment. "I know," she decided. "How about the old theater."

Mitsui frowned, racking his brain for the place. "What old theater?"

"You know, the one where live plays are held every week-ends," she told him impatiently. "It was beside a casino, I think. It had this huge neon light all over and a part of its wall is smashed."

"Oh, **that** theater." The tour guide finally remembered. "Well, they tore it down a long time ago."

"What?!" she exclaimed, alarmed. Then Sora glared at him, narrowing her eyes. "Why?"

"It was old," shrugged Mitsui. "It was becoming an eye sore. The whole block was demolished. They replaced it with a mall."

"But it's been there forever!" the girl continued to protest. "It's like a landmark or something!" She turned sharply back at Mitsui. "What about the bowling alley? The one near the supermarket. The one that gives free drinks on week-ends."

"They've shut it down too."

"And the Community Plaza?"

Mitsui shook his head. 

"I can't believe it! They've destroyed my childhood!" Sora stood up and started pacing angrily.

The boy just stared at her blankly as she continued to rant. 

"My father used to bring us to the old theater to watch the plays on the open wall. It was great. Sometimes, if the guard is in a good mood, he'd even let us in without charging us. They can't tear it down just because it looks ugly! The city hall looks uglier and it's still there! And the Community Plaza! It's the Community Plaza! How can anybody demolish the Community Plaza?!" 

"I didn't like it when they brought it down either." 

The girl looked at Mitsui and shook her head. "What about the bowling alley? It's just a harmless bowling alley! My father used to work there and I used to help him."

"Actually, I think the bowling alley went bankrupt," he told her with a bemused smile.

"I came back here to relive my old days. But now…" Sora collapsed in a heap next to him. "They've destroyed my entire childhood…" she whined.

"You're over-reacting," Mitsui told her pointedly. "Nobody can destroy your childhood. It's in you. In your memories." 

"I didn't know you were so sentimental," she retorted. 

A bus finally drove to a stop and let them in. 

Mitsui stood up, shaking his head. "I can still take you there if you want."

"Yeah, all I could do now is make sure their substitutes are good enough to succeed those irreplaceable landmarks," she muttered, making her way inside the bus.

Mitsui rolled his eyes as he followed her in. _Did I say she was weird? Scratch that. She's a complete psychotic, twisted, demented girl that's pretending to be Anzai-sensei's granddaughter!_

*********************************************************************************

****

Author's Notes: Well, that chap was a bit longer than my usual ones, ne? ^_^ A bit of light was shed into Sora's character here but it's still pretty hazy…there'll be more of it in the following chapters. 

****

akira-akisame: Thanks! Now you know why she wanted to go to the cemetery. Sorry if nothing much happened here, though. The next chap's got more…er…activity…^_^;; I'll upload it as soon as I can!

****

Artemis*Obscure: I know, that's a LOT in my local currency too. But Japan's a pretty rich country so I think the amount's still normal to them…I think… ^^; Was Mitsui really mean in the last chap? Hn, I didn't mean for it to be like that. I guess he did seem a bit selfish…don't worry, he'll be nicer in the next chaps! Thanks for the review!

****

Sarah: Arigatou gozaimasu! I'm so relieved to know that Mitsui's not too OOC. I'll try my best to keep him in character, and I hope you'd tell me when I'm a bit off. ^_^ 

Thanks for reading and please leave a review! :)


	7. Tour Day Number Two

****

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and all of its original characters is copyright Inoue Takehiko. This fic, including all the other characters not mentioned in the original TV/manga series, is mine though. Hope you like it! ^_^

****

Short Author's Note: Mitsui x OC. Their thoughts are in _italics_. Enjoy!

****

Ikiru: To Live

By sophomoric genius 

Chapter Seven: Tour Day Number Two

After they've scouted almost every place Sora's been to when she was a kid, she managed to squeeze out an agreement from Mitsui to meet again for their tour day number two. This time, they're heading for the beach.

"I could tell you the directions how to get there," Mitsui had suggested, "and you could go there yourself."

But the girl had insisted him to accompany her. "You don't have to hang out with me the whole day. You could just bring me there and then take me home afterwards. Oh, come on, I'm paying you to spend the day at the beach! That's a win-win situation."

Mitsui had grudgingly agreed. 

__

Maybe I could even get myself a girl or something, the raven-haired boy thought as he stood eyeing the vast ocean stretched before him. Sora stepped next to him. He did not have to look at her to know her expression.

"Wow…" she breathed, taking in the hundreds of people all over the place. Swimming. Sunbathing. Laughing. _Living._ She tightened her grip on her duffel bag. "Now this is what I call life! Come on, Mitsui!" She tugged on the boy's hand. "Let's find a spot to place our stuff or there won't be any left."

"Hai, hai," Mitsui sighed, freeing his arm of Sora's hand. "You don't have to drag me."

"Oh, by the way, do you have a girlfriend?"

The question was so sudden and unexpected, he did not know how to react. Then his surprise turned to suspicion. _Is this some new way of insulting me?_ "Why?"

Sora just shrugged indifferently. "Well, I've taken up a couple of your days and I'd like to be prepared if some girl would suddenly appear out of nowhere and box my nose for keeping her precious boy away for two days."

"Has anything like that happened to you?"

"No."

"Then that's that."

The girl stared at him blankly. "So you don't have a girlfriend?"

Mitsui ignored her and dropped his duffel bag on the sand. "I think this spot is fine." He started spreading the blanket. 

"But you **do** have a crush, don't you?" Sora was still in the topic. She watched him place his bag on one edge of the floral printed cloth so that the wind would not carry it away. 

Mitsui faced her, his hands on his hips. "What does that have to do with anything?"

She was nodding slowly, a shrewd smile on her lips. "You're gay…"

"What the--" Mitsui's jaw dropped. _GAY?!_ He exploded with laughter at the absurdity of the thought. "Where'd you get **that **idea?!" 

But Sora was utterly convinced. "You're in college but you still don't have a girlfriend. You don't even have a crush! You're gay and you don't even know it…"

Mitsui snorted. "I think you've got the wrong Mitsui here. If there's a gay person in the family, it's my brother. I am absolutely--"

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Tons, but that doesn't erase the fact that --"

"You're gay and he's not," she finished his sentence with a knowing nod. 

Three girls in swim suits sauntered past them at that same time. They all looked at Mitsui from head to foot, then walked away whispering and giggling. Mitsui overheard something like: "I swear, the hottest and most gorgeous men are slowly turning into gays…" and "If **he's **gay, maybe I should consider becoming a lesbian…"

__

I** knew** this is some sort of a new insult! Mitsui was about to blow up in embarrassment and anger. "I am NOT gay! And if it will finally get your nose off my business, yes, I DO have a crush, but fortunately, you don't know her." 

Sora sat down on the blanket. She looked up at him, grinning derisively. "Her? Now, that can't be right. Tell me more about **him**."

"SHE was my classmate in the university…and there she is right now…"

His voice trailed off as his eyes locked on someone from behind his companion. Sora looked up to see a wide-eyed, almost drooling Mitsui. She raised an eyebrow and followed his gaze. 

__

So that's his type, huh. Sora's other eyebrow shot up as well. 

The girl was standing near the sea, her long, silky dark brown hair flowing gracefully behind her. She was wearing a two-piece swimsuit that showed off her assets very well. A very expensive-looking sunglass was poised neatly atop her head, allowing them to see her sparkling sea-colored eyes. Someone called to her and she turned, flashed her perfect, toothpaste-ad smile and waved like some sort of a beauty queen. 

"So that's the classmate, huh?" A slow, smug grin formed on Sora's lips. "Let's see if you're really telling the truth…" She stood up and started making her way towards the beach queen. 

"What?" Mitsui finally forced his eyes away from the girl and watched his former coach's granddaughter walk nearer his classmate. "Are you out of your mind?! What are you doing?! Come back here, dammit!" 

He watched apprehensively as the gorgeous girl distastefully scrutinized Sora from head to toe with a perfectly shaped eyebrow up. Her deep blue orbs wandered lazily around before finally resting on him. Mitsui saw her bite her lower lip as her eyes traveled from his face to his well-toned arms, down to his legs, then back to his face. She was smiling seductively as she slowly strutted her way towards him. 

Mitsui gulped. He willed with all his might for his blood not to rise to his cheeks. _Stay cool, Mitsui. You've seen a lot of girls swoon with just the sight of you. She's not gonna be any different. Right._ Somehow, he managed to force his strained muscles to look normal. He gave her an easy smile as the tall, sexy lady walked up to him. 

"Hey," he started, trying to act and sound nonchalant. 

"Hey," she purred in reply. It was incredibly sexy. "I know you. You're in my class, right?"

"Yeah, I think so. But I'm afraid I didn't catch your name." Mitsui ran a hand through his tousled, dark hair and smiled.

The girl grinned playfully at his gesture. He looked absolutely adorable. "Oh, how stupid of me." She held out a perfectly manicured hand. "Mizuhara Miyumi."

Mitsui took her soft, warm hand into his. "Mitsui Hisashi." His eyes held hers as his fingers lingered over her palm for a breath longer.

"I must admit," Miyumi said when they finally broke the handshake, "I'm surprised you don't know me."

"Well I do now," he replied. Then he added, "It's not too late, is it?"

She giggled. "No, no. Of course not. It's never too late." She gazed at Mitsui straight in the eye, giving her next words a heavier effect. "Especially not with you."

"Great." A slow smile touched his lips. "Perfect."

Miyumi tossed her long mane of shiny brown hair, hitting another shorter girl who had been standing beside her, completely forgotten. Sora had been there listening to their whole conversation, looking at one face to the other. She had tried to clear her throat several times to let them know that she had not yet disappeared from the face of the earth. All to no avail. She decided to try again, this time a little louder.

"Ahem!"

He noticed and followed suit. Only, it was not the suit Sora intended. "You know what," Mitsui started fanning himself with his Hawaiian-printed shirt. "This summer heat has really got me thirsty. How about you?"

"Parched." Her eyes were trained on Mitsui's firm muscles as he jerked his shirt back and forth his chest. 

This was definitely not what Sora had in mind. She stared hard at Mitsui but the boy had no idea she was still alive. 

"What do you say we get something to drink?" Mitsui held out his arm.

Miyumi smiled another one of her Cindy Crawford smiles as she snaked her hands possessively around his arm. "My sentiments exactly."

"Fine," Sora muttered. She watched the two walk towards one of the huts selling refreshments. Her foot struck the ground hard, sending sand and pebbles flying all over. "Ignore me. I'll just sit right here and PUKE!" Still glaring at the couple buying their drinks, she plopped angrily down on the mat.

__

So he's not gay. Point taken. He did not have to rub it in so much! She started to untie her rubber shoes. _I mean to flirt right in front of me and ignoring me as if I wasn't even there! Don't they have the tiniest bit of decency?! Damn, I hate flirts!_ She took off her socks and stuffed them inside her shoes. The sand tickled her bare feet. Looking up at the clear blue sky, she sighed. _Okay, enough about them. I'm here to enjoy myself and that's exactly what I'm gonna do._

She stood up and stretched her arms. She wanted to look around herself, but she couldn't just leave their things unattended. _Well, I've got my money in my pocket and there's nothing really valuable in my bag, just some clothes and a towel. I don't know about Mitsui though…_ Then a wave of annoyance washed over her. _But if he thinks I'm gonna sit here and watch his stuff while he's out there flirting his ass off with Little Miss Model, well, he's got another thing coming!_

She started to jog around other blankets and toward the coast, trying to commit to memory the location of their belongings by noting some stable marks. A souvenir shop on the back left. A restaurant on the farther right. She was still squinting for the name of the restaurant when a voice came out, warning her.

"Watch out!"

She turned just in time to see a white, spherical object lunging straight at her. 

__

Oh, no. Not again.

She immediately ducked to her right, successfully avoiding the ball. But not the person walking quietly beside her, holding two large goblets. 

"Ow!" 

The boy's shirt was already soaked with fruit shake when she realized what had happened. 

"Oh no. I am so sorry," Sora moaned, reaching in her pocket for a handkerchief. "I wasn't looking and…God, why is this always happening to me?!"

The boy accepted the handkerchief. "It's okay," he told her, his brown eyes looking at her curiously behind his glasses. "Happens all the time, I guess."

"I'll buy you your drinks," she offered, smiling apologetically. "I hope you brought a shirt, if not, then I'll buy you a new one too."

The bespectacled boy was still studying her, frowning lightly. "No, no. It's alright. I have an extra."

Sora was starting to feel uneasy under his stare. "Your drinks then. That would be…" she glanced at the yellow and pink stains on his plain white shirt. "Mango and strawberry shake?" 

"Aa. But you don't have to…" A flash of recognition lit his face, cutting his own sentence. "Sora-chan! Ikeda Sora!"

"Eh?" she stared bewilderedly at the boy. "How did you…" A younger version of the young man standing in front of her appeared briefly in her mind. "Kimi-chan?!"

*************************************************************************

****

Author's Notes: Hm…I'm sure you could guess who that mystery boy was… ^_^ So what do you think? Is Mitsui OOC? Is it getting really cheesy? Tell me please!

****

Artemis*Obscure: Yeah, she does have the tendency to overreact. ^_^ Glad you liked that part! Thanks for the review!

****

Mitchy: Thanks! Hope you're still reading!

****

Starian Princess: Your wish is my command! ^_^ Actually, I've planned on introducing him even before I read your review. I'm still not sure if he's to play a bigger role in her though. What do you think?

Review please!!! :)


End file.
